


Men In South America (And L.A.)

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army!Eddie Diaz, Bucks a bartender, Canon Related, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Speaks Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I NEED MORE, Kinda follows the plot line, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Referenced Sex, South America, Well not really, bobby is buck's dad at the 118, buck is sad for like a smidge, but like the actual show doesnt exist, but still in the same universe, chimney is so confused, chris thinks of buck as a dad, fight me, i based it off of Eddie Begins, ive been wanting ARMY eddie for a while now, like what????, no beta we die like men, offensive army men, they date after knowing each other for like two weeks, you really have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: "Hey," a man says, tapping his arm as he passes a table."Yes?" Buck asks. It's the table of the four other ARMY men."Never seen anyone shut them up like that besides their wives, or the sarge. What are your secrets?" It the pretty man with hazel eyes."I just have that charm." Buck smiles to him and the men around him ooh. Some even say, 'somebody's gettin' laid!' To which the man smacks them.Buck smiles and extends a hand. "Evan Buckley, but you can call me Buck." The man smiles and holds out his own hand, grasping Buck's and shaking it."Eddie Diaz." Buck smiles at the cheers of the people around them as Buck struts off, purposely putting a sway to his hips.OR:Buck is a bartender in South America, Eddie's a soldier with marriage problems, they attract each other
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Original Characters & Eddie Diaz, Original Characters & Evan "Buck" Buckley, the 118 & Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 365





	Men In South America (And L.A.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with ARMY!Eddie Diaz and Bartender!Evan Buckley for some time now so here is this weird thing! Hope you enjoy! ALSO: this is my first time writing smut so i am very sorry!

Buck walked into the little, humid bar. There was barely any customers in the booths and at the bar. Buck walked behind the wood structure, kissed the girls cheek that he was trading places with. Her name is Savannah. She's been working here for years and Buck went to her for a job as they had hooked the first night Buck spent in South America.  
  
Buck was planning to stay here for a some time before moving to the states. After the failed attempt with the Navy SEALs, he decided to stay here for a bit before moving back. She smiled and patted his shoulder, throwing her sympathetic look as a group of raucous ARMY men came stumbling into the calm structure.  
  
"This is going to be a long night," Buck groaned as Savannah laughed, saying goodbye to the people still in the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bucky," she sympathized and Buck waved his hand.  
  
"Go home, Sav. You've been working a long time." She smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving the bar, growling at the prowling ARMY men. Buck sighed as he put away his coat and moved to get out his tray a man walked up.  
  
"Can we have nine beers?" He asked with a dopey smile and Buck smiled back.  
  
"'Course." Buck started cracking the beers open as he smirked to Buck. Once all nine were open, he walked away with the nine and Buck sighed. He walked over and asked some people if they needed refills on their drinks, loosely flirting with some of the men and women that looked like their day had been pretty rough.  
  
The loud men in the back booth didn't seem to help, so, Buck turned up the music and the TV as he shot sad looks to the others. He hated ARMY men like them. Loud, self-absorbed. They didn't care about anyone and used their privileges to their advantage. Buck sighed and saw a table of about five men, with no drinks.  
  
"Thays a travesty," Buck mutters under his breath as he walks over. "Hey, fellas. Anything I can get you?" Buck asks the men and four of them nod.  
  
"A shot of vodka," A pretty man with dark, hazel eyes says and Buck nods, turning to the other four. They all ask for beers and Buck nods. He walks away grabs his tray. He cracks open four beers and pours a shot of vodka, another one just in case.  
  
"And here you go, rounds on me." Buck sets down the drinks, noticing the grateful looks on their faces. Buck also notices the ARMY uniforms they are all wearing. Buck nods to them before making a couple more rounds and heading back to the bar.  
  
A few other people walk into the bar and Buck smiles at them, pardons the ARMY men, and get them their drinks. Then, he hears it.  
  
"Yo! Blondie! Bring us another round!" One of the men shouts and Buck rolls his eyes, cracking nine more and walking over, he places them on the table, smiling.  
  
"Oh, and, please keep your voices down. Everyone appreciates your service, but some come to the bar to wind down, not have their evening ruined by ARMY men yelling to each other as if there is a canyon between you guys." Buck smiles politely and continues his rounds as the men grumble. They talk quieter, their laughs not echoing and Buck almost cheers.  
  
"Hey," a man says, tapping his arm as he passes a table.  
  
"Yes?" Buck asks. It's the table of the four other ARMY men.  
  
"Never seen anyone shut them up like that besides their wives, or the sarge. What are your secrets?" It the pretty man with hazel eyes.  
  
"I just have that charm." Buck smiles to him and the men around him ooh. Some even say, 'somebody's gettin' laid!' To which the man smacks them.  
  
Buck smiles and extends a hand. "Evan Buckley, but you can call me Buck." The man smiles and holds out his own hand, grasping Buck's and shaking it.  
  
"Eddie Diaz." Buck smiles at the cheers of the people around them as Buck struts off, purposely putting a sway to his hips. Something he learned in the last couple weeks of bartending. It worked for Savannah, so who know? Maybe that hot man will take him home?  
  
Buck shakes the thought from his head and goes back to his job, serving more people and getting plenty of 'thank you's from the people.  
  
One of the men come up and lean against the bar, staring at Buck. "You free tonight?" He asks and Buck nearly chokes at the smell of beer and some sort of foul smell on his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Johnson, but I don't think I am." The man frowns and cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you find in Diaz, that's better than me?" Johnson, which was supplied by his name tag on his uniform, asks Buck. _I dont know, his manners? The fact that his stubble is long enough to not really be a beard, but not short enough to be like wires, probably soft too. And maybe his hair? Looks fluffy. Yours just looks like you've been living in a shed for the past two years._  
  
In which, he probably has been living in a shed, but hair cuts?  
  
"Ask him, Johnson," Buck replies easily as he cleans a glass handed to him by another customer. They lay down a ten dollar bill, say good bye, and leave.  
  
Buck smiles to him out the door before turning back to Johnson.  
  
"But Diaz is married," he argues and Buck snorts.  
  
"And so are you." He points to the ring on his left hand and Johnson walks off, grumbling to his team once he gets back to the table. Two more men come up and try to get Buck into their beds for the night, all unsuccessful.  
  
"Wow, really deflecting them, huh?" Buck looks over his shoulder to see Diaz at the bar.  
  
"Is that so? Well, then maybe you should try too, see what happens." Diaz hums before tapping the bar.  
  
"The boys want another beer."  
  
"And two more shots?" Buck asks as he bends down to grab cups and starts pouring beers into the cup from the tap.  
  
"If their on you," Diaz shoots back and Buck smirks.  
  
"For a handsome man like you? Anyday," Buck teases and that gets a little more color to the older man's cheeks. He gets the beers poured so Diaz can take them over. When he returns, whistles and cat calls behind him, Buck sets down three shots. Diaz raises an eyebrow and Buck nods to the ARMY men.  
  
"Gotta get at least one shot in to dela with them anymore." Diaz nods and they both knock back a shot while Diaz knocks back a second one.  
  
"Well, I'll be up again before the nights over. Can I have a beer?" Buck smiles and pours him one, handing it over.  
  
"Of course." Then Diaz walks back to his table with the men whistling and asking him questions. Buck shakes his head nad goes to his original task.  
  
~  
  
Buck's nearing the end of his shift -- 3 am -- when Diaz walks bakc up. He places a twenty on the wood as the other four start to stumble from the bar.  
  
"That's for you," he whispers. The other ARMY men have left the building, having left about three hours earlier.  
  
"Why thank you," Buck leans over the bar, kisses Diaz's cheek before settling again as he left the bar. Diaz would be back -- at least that's what Buck hoped.  
  
"Buck!" A man shouted from the end of the bar and the blond smiled, jogging over to attend to the man in question.  
  
"Yes, Jeremy?" He asks as the man just smirks.  
  
"That ones cute. Be a shame if you didn't sleep with him at least once." Buck snorted and shook his head at Jeremy.  
  
"Go home, Jere." He whacked him with a rag and the man laughed, so did Buck.  
  
••••••••  
  
Teo days later, the five men walked in. Diaz was at the head. Buck smiled and pointed tk a secluded booth as one of the men came up.  
  
"Let me guess, Redwiig?" He asks and the man smiles.  
  
"Awesome, you remember me," the man smiles and Buck smiles at his dark dimples.  
  
"Of course. Diaz isnt the only pretty one," he flirted and Redwiig laughed at that. Buck smiles as he pours some beers then two shots of vodka. Redwiig takes the drinks to their booth and Buck smiles at the five men. See these are the men he likes. Kind, caring, light-hearted.  
  
Buck smiles to the other people wandering into the bar, Savannah one of them.  
  
"So, _that_ is Diaz?" She asks when Buck points to them. Buck laughs and nods, kissing Savannah's cheek. It was easy for them to slip into a friend-territory after they slept together. Buck bumped their shoulders.  
  
"The black one is kinda cute." She smiles and Buck bumps her again.  
  
"That is Kyle Redwiig. He's pretty cute." Buck shrugs and Savannah smirks.  
  
"You like the Mexican. You always have been a kind of Mexican kind of guy." Buck shoves Savannah and the woman laughs as she starts to serve people arriving. Buck cast his eyes over at Diaz once again. Diaz smiles at him while Buck titters around, serving people and cleaning at the same time.  
  
It was hours later when Diaz approached him at the bar.  
  
"What? Want me in your bed too?" Buck asks in a teasing tone, no heat behind the comment. Diaz just smirks at him.  
  
"I dunno, that would be an added plus," Diaz replies and Buck smirks. "But would you be opposed to it?" Buck snorts and shakes his head.  
  
"'Course not, Diaz. Been waiting since the night I saw you walk into my bar." Diaz smirks as Buck smirks back.  
  
"Than coms find me after your shift. And this is for you." He lays down a ten as the other three are cheering, Redwiig going to talk to Savannah. Buck smirks as Diaz goes and sits with his friends.  
  
~  
  
Buck's lips collided with Diaz's as they shut the door to the apartment that Buck currently lived in. Shirts were shed as their lips collided once again in a sense of urgency. Buck had done as he was told, went and grabbed Diaz on his way out to Buck's flat.  
  
Buck kept touching his thighs, kept teasing about riding his cock and moaning into his ear as Diaz manhandled him.  
  
Diaz had nearly told Buck to pull over his car so they could just go at it in the car, but Buck said no and just kept up with the dirty talk until they hit the door.  
  
Now, Buck's hips were flush against Eddie's, feeling his package inside his uniform. Diaz's hands were gripping at Buck's bare hips as they moved toward the next stable object which happened to be the couch.  
  
Diaz sat down and Buck straddled his lap after he shed his pants. Diaz groaned as Buck rolled his hips down atop his, moaning gently. By now, both men were hard and aching in their boxers as Diaz shed his pants. Buck grabbed the lube he kept in the table drawer by thr couch. He had learned from his night with Savannah, _keep lube everywhere._  
  
Buck smirked when Diaz cocked an eyebrow at him. Buck just smiles and slips from his boxers, slicking his wkn fingers. He uses his other hand to grab a condom as he begins to stretch himself with one finger. Buck groand and bares his throat, which Diaz takes as an invitation and starts to bite and suck at Buck's neck.  
  
Buck moaned at the sensation as he started to press in a second finger, scissoring them and fucking himself down on them.  
  
"Fuck, get ready, Diaz." The man snorted at Buck.  
  
"So bossy." Buck snorted this time, starting to insert a third finger into him, but Diaz listened and stripped off his boxers and grabbed the condom, he grabbed it and ripped it open, sliding it onto his cock. He jerked himself a couple times and Buck's hand stuttered at the sight, hitting his prostate and making his hips buck up against Diaz. He slid his fingers out, grabbing the lube and squirting some on Diaz's cock.  
  
He jerked Diaz a little before lifting himself up and slowly lowering onto Diaz. Buck moaned as he slowly sinking down lower and lower onto the man.  
  
"Mierda, Buck." The younger man smirked as he bottomed out. Eddie gripped his hips in a bruising grip as Buck started to bounce on Diaz. The older man groaned and his head fell back. Buck leaned down and started to suck on the tan skin as he started to bounce a little faster.  
  
"N-No marks," Diaz muttered as he helped Buck bounce. Buck groaned and nodded, licking over the sweat slick skin. The sweat began to build between them as Buck lowered himself quicker onto Diaz.  
  
At some point, Eddie's cock hit his prostate and Buck nearly collasped at that. It's been so long since he had a cock up his ass that he forgot how fucking _good_ it felt. And the Spanish words of praise being whispered into his ear was not helping.  
  
"Mierda, cariño, me está yendo muy bien. Gonna cum soon," Eddie groaned into his ear and Buck fucking _mewled_. Just a few more thrusts and Buck-  
  
It all came crashing down on him as his orgasm came unexpected. His head went back and his hips stilled as he almost cried out. His cum shot from his tip and across Eddie's chest and that seemed to do it for the ARMY medic. He came right behind Buck, yelling curses into Buck's neck as they held each other.  
  
Buck and Eddie's panting filled the small room around them as both slowly leaned down from their highs.  
  
"Did I go good?" Eddie asks and Buck laughs, leaning down and joining their lips together.  
  
"Better than good." Eddie smirks. They slowly separated and get cleaned before they both crawl into Buck's bed. Buck is full ready to wake to an empty bed the next morning, but when he does, it hurts more than it should.  
  
••••••••  
  
Three days later, six days since the ARMY landed, Eddie and his group is back. Buck smirks, sends a kiss and wink to Diaz as he walks in. Diaz sends a wink back as the men around him cheer and 'ooh'.  
  
This is clearly their last day in South America and Buck is kind of sad. Him and Eddie chat for most of the evening, mainly talking about what had happened three days before.  
  
Buck wanted it again and Diaz said he would try to come back sometime so they _can_ do that again. Buck really hopes he isnt lying. They spend the night over drinks and laughing.  
  
Then Diaz and his team gets called back to base and Buck pecks Diaz's lips before he leaves. He can see Savannah's smirk as Diaz leaves the bar with his friends.  
  
"So, you slept with him?" Savannah asks as she passes him. Buck just pushes her again with a laugh. She sends a wink his way and laughs again.  
  
~  
  
A year later, here comes Eddie Diaz, walking into the bar. Buck smiles as he approaches the bar.  
  
"You look rough." Diaz laughs.  
  
"Yeah, wife troubles." Buck raises and eyebrow to that as he pours some shots of vodka. Diaz nods and sighs, rubbing his face.  
  
"She doesnt like me being here, or Afghanistan," Eddie sighs and downs a shot as Buck nods, rubbing his hand. The man smiles entwines their fingers.  
  
"Well, you need a stress reliever because I am certainly open tonight," Buck offers as Eddie throws back another shot.  
  
"Might take you up on that." Eddie points at him while Buck smiles at him. They do end up fucking that night, but when Buck wakes up, Eddie is still in his bed and he thanks whatever God is out there that let this happen.  
  
~  
  
Buck smiles at Eddie as he enters the bar. Only two other people were in here, it being a fairly quiet day.  
  
"My son wants to meet you," Eddie greets and Buck smiles.  
  
"Hello, to you too, but I'm sure I want to meet the ottle man himself." Buck pours him a drink and Eddie sips it, smiling at Buck.  
  
"Yeah, he thinks you're some saint, that you're the reason I come home everytime." Buck sees the smile as Eddie talks. Its fond, full of love, and brighter than a thousand suns.  
  
"Well, I hoped he was the saint that kept bringing you here every year." Buck smiles earnestly and Eddie smiles. He leans across the bar and they peck lips quickly together. That had become very common between them. Little kisses every now and then.  
  
"How are you?" Eddie asks as their fingers tangle together atop the wood.  
  
"I'm doin' good. Scared all the time until you call," Buck replies, keeping his eyes low. Eddie frowns and kisses his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, cariño." Buck shrugged and looked at Eddie.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Scared," Eddie laughed gently, squeezing his hand, which Bcuk squeezed it back, "but I know I have people waiting for me to come home so I fight. For you, for Chris, for Shannon."  
  
(Which Buck had learned was his ex-wife that had left and got sick and was having a hard time living)  
  
"And not to mention my Abuela, mama, papa, and my other tons of family." Buck laughed as Eddie grimaced.  
  
"One thing I love about myself. I only have an older sister." Which brings a pained look to Buck's face that Eddie doesn't like.  
  
"Well, arent you just a lucky duck," Eddie joked and Buck chuckled.  
  
"Lucked out on parents though." Buck rolls his eyes and Eddie shakes his head.  
  
"Whatever, man. Just us now, huh?" Eddie asks and Buck chuckles.  
  
"And Christopher."  
  
"And Christopher."  
  
~  
  
Its until Buck's second year that Eddie suggests they date. Every year like clockwork, he comes to South America with the ARMY and spends at least all of his time with Buck.  
  
"Wait-" Buck is awestruck that _this man_ would date _him_. "Really?" Eddie nods and Buck just about gives in, wanting Eddie like that too. So, he does.  
  
"Okay, Diaz, but you're gonna have to see me more than just once a year," Buck agrees with Eddie and Diaz smiles at him. They spend what time they can with each other. Once Eddie resigns from the ARMY after the helicopter death match -- mainly just Buck yelling at him once he was okay and in his arms again -- they move to the states with Christopher.  
  
(Who took to Buck quickly, becoming okay with Buck becoming a constant in his life, even after his mother's death)  
  
They move to California where Buck becomes a firefighter with the 118, but because Eddie's kinda dumb, he goes bakc to ARMY. Why? Buck was told it was to make sure his old team didn't die, but he believes that Eddie just missed the constant almost-dying factor of the job.  
  
So, Buck made Eddie promise he'd come home to him and Chris safe.  
  
Buck joins the 118 and becomes apart of the family easily, fitting in with the others. Hen and Bobby instantly become protective of the boy who joined and Chimney was the classic older brother type person. He cares, just pretends he doesn't.  
  
It was his nineth month on the job when Eddie shows up at the bay doors with a sling in his left arms.  
  
"Oh my god," Buck groans as he makes it downstairs. The man smiles sheepishly and Buck hugs him gently.  
  
"Buckaroo? Who's that hunka hunka?" Hen asks from the lounge and Buck smiles.  
  
"Guys, this would be my idiototic boyfriend, Eddie Diaz," Buck shouts back as they make their way upstairs. Chim's mouth falls open and Bobby just chuckles.  
  
"Boyfriend, huh?" Bobby asks and Buck smiles proudly as Eddie shakes his head.  
  
"Still, what did you do now?" Buck asks, looking at the sling and cast. Eddie shrugs.  
  
"Just broke it when I had to jump to avoid some bullets." Buck's arms went in the air with an exasperated sigh. "Hey! You told me to come home _safe_ ," Eddie repeated and Buck' head whipped to him.  
  
"Yeah, but that also applies to not breaking any limbs!" Hen laughs from her perch on the couch, Chim is still eyeing Eddie, but with his mouth closed while Bobby was laughing to himself. At dinner, Bobby goes into dad mode and interrogates Eddie to no end.  
  
But what really made Buck' day was picking up Chris form school.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Buck says as he smiles at Chris. The little man smiles and bounds to Buck, hugging his basically-father.  
  
"I have a surprise for you at home," Buck whispers and Chris beams.  
  
"Is it a puppy?" He asks excitedly and Buck snorts.  
  
"Not so much, buddy, but I know you'll love it." On the drive home, Chris talks about his day to Buck. Once the door opens though, all chatting stops and Chris squeals.  
  
"Daddy!" He squeals and Eddie runs forward.  
  
"Hey, mijo!" They hug as Eddie picks Chris up off the floor. Buck smiles at the two ans hugs them both after.  
  
"This is better than a puppy!" Chris yells and Buck smiles, looking at Eddie fondly. The two spend the rest of the day with their son, having fun and just being their family.  
  
 _FIN_  
••••••••


End file.
